Little Miss Splendid
In series *Mr. Uppity: Both are rich, rude and snobbish. *Little Miss Prim: Both are rich, rude and snobbish. *Little Miss Star: Both have curly hair and want to be noticed. *Little Miss Vain: Both are vain. *Little Miss Late: Both have similar hairstyles. *Mr. Mean: Both are rich, rude and snobbish. *Mr. Fussy: Both are green, vain and splendid. *Little Miss Fabulous: Both are fabulous. *Mr. Rude: Both are rude and vain. Out of series * Larxene (Kingdom Hearts, both have blonde hair), * The Evil Queen (Snow White, Disney, both are vain), * Jessie (From Team Rocket, Pokemon, Nintendo. Both are vain), * Lemon Meringue (Strawberry Shortcake, both have beauty personalities), * Madame Blueberry (VeggieTales, both have beauty personalities and like to buy stuff), * Scorpina/Lamie (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers/Kyouryuu Sentai Zyuranger, both act spoiled rotten at times), * Hyacynth Bucket/Bouquet (Keeping Up Appearances, both try to keep up their reputations), * Rouge the Bat (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega, both love jewelry), * Princess (Raggy Dolls, both are beautiful), * Vicky Violet (Letterland, both are beautiful), * Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward (Thunderbirds, both are posh and wear floppy hats), * Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians, Disney, both are into fashion), * Madame Medusa (The Rescuers, Disney, both love jewelry), * Mrs. Porty (Ivor the Engine, both are rich and love wearing fancy hats). * Daisy (The Railway Series, both are green & yellow, and both think a lot of themselves), * Flora (The Railway Series, both are splendid), * James (The Railway Series, both are vain), * Snooty Sasha (Little Monsters, both are vain, pampered, pompous and have blonde hair; while Little Miss Splendid is a little more nicer, Sasha is the one who's more spoiled rotten). *Oliver (The Railway Series, both are green and have red and yellow), * Mr. Potato Head (Toy Story series, both are vain), * Divatox (Power Rangers Turbo, both are vain, bossy and beautiful, and act spoiled rotten at times), * Beauty Zonnette (Gekisou Sentai Carranger, both are vain, bossy, and beautiful) * Anne Maria (Total Drama Series, both are vain, bossy, beautiful, think a lot of themselves), * Raska (Cubix: Robots For Everyone, both wearing high heels), * Mother Gothel (Tangled, both like to be more beautiful than others), * Aunt Figg (Tom and Jerry Movie: both love money), * Frou-Frou (The Aristocats, both are yellow and beautiful), * Eliza (Craig of the Creek, Both are Rich, Beautiful, Vain, and Spoiled Rotten). * Georgette (Oliver and Company, both are vain, pampered, pompous, spoiled and splendid), * Goose (Franklin the Turtle, both tend to like jewellery), * Nose Marie (Pound Puppies, both are beautiful and full of themselves), * Minka Mark (Littlest Pet Shop (2012), both tend to like shiny things), * Karin Kanzuki (Street Fighter Alpha 3, both have blonde hair, and are vain), * Wendy O. Koopa (Super Mario Bros. 3, both are vain and want everything in the world), * Vannah Glamma (Side Kick, both are hot and bossy and only care about themselves), * Bubbles DeVere (Little Britain, both are rich and splendid), * Lizzie Devine (Codename: Kids Next Door, both are vain), * Numbuh 10 (Codename: Kids Next Door, both are beautiful), * Prunella Deegan (Arthur, both are vain, have curly hair, and wear red shoes), * Woolma Lamb (The Get-Along Gang, both are vain, wear yellow and have curly hair), * Guilder Van Der Clog (The Shoe People, both are yellow), * Pinch Raccoon (PB&J Otter, both are into beauty), * Mrs. Pinkpaws (Angelina Ballerina, both like jewelry), * Spectral Empress Iliess/Hexuba (Seijuu Sentai Gingaman/Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, both love money), * Steerwoman Shelinda (Seijuu Sentai Gingaman, both are beautiful and into jewelry), * Cutlass Liz (The Pirates! In An Adventure With Scientists!/The Band Of Misfits!, both are Beautiful and into Jewellery), * Mrs. Melisha Tweedy (Chicken Run, both love money), * Henrietta Von Marzipan (Codename: Kids Next Door, both are beautiful and have blonde hair), * Sigmund The Sorcerer (Fanboy and Chum Chum, both are rich, splendid, posh, vain and They're both wearing high heels), * Lafety Le Fei (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, both are beautiful, vain, green and splendid), * Princess Morbucks (Powerpuff Girls, both are rich, spoiled and have curly hairs), * Jewel Sparkles (Lalaloopsy, both are spoiled and loved jewelry), * Bagheera (The Jungle Book, both are vain), * Steele (Balto, both are vain), * Gaston (Beauty and the Beast, both are vain), * Scar (The Lion King, both are vain), * Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin, both are vain), * Lili Rochefort (Tekken, both are vain), * Claudia Mcpherson (Fat Pizza, both love fashion, both are splendid and thinks of herself), * Angelica Pickles (Rugrats/All Grown Up, both have blonde hair, loves fashion and act spoiled and rotten at times), * Masami (The Amazing World of Gumball, both are vain), * Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, both love fashion! they have beauty personalities they are both beautiful and act spoiled sometimes), * Pop Fizz (Skylanders series and Skylanders Cartoon, both are rich (Well Pop Fizz wants to be rich) they are vain they are hot (Well Pop Fizz want to be a hot model in the cartoon show sometimes) they only care about themselves sometimes they are bossy sometimes they have yellow they like to buy things they love money and they act spoiled sometimes), * Myreille Psychiokieus (Beyblade: Metal Saga, both are beautiful, voiced by Catherine Disher, wearing high heels, vain, act spoiled rotten at times, splendid, pampered and into fashion). * Wisteria The Unicorn (Tummy Stuffers, both are splendid). * Dotty The Pink Ladybug (Cuddle-Uppets, both are splendid). * Lola Loud (The Loud House, both are vain and have yellow hair). * Chevron (Harvey Street Kids, both are blonde,vain, love fashion and think their the most splendid) * Beibei (Beijing 2008, both are vain). * Pear (BOTO, both are vain, green, and into fashion) * Purple (The Color Challenge, both are vain) * Annie and Clarabel (The Railway Series, both are splendid and Annie has the same voice as Little Miss Splendid) * Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures, both are beautiful) * Sally Acorn (Sonic the Hedgehog, both are beautiful) * Minerva Mink (Animaniacs, both are blonde and beautiful) * Robot Jones (Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?, both are splendid) * Snooty Villagers (Animal Crossing, all are snooty and vain) * Janet Perlstein (The Magic School Bus, both are vain) * Flower (Battle For Dream Island, both are vain, have yellow, and are full of themselves) * Nia (Canimals, both have yellow and are beautiful, except Nia isn't that exactly vain) * Mary Crosswire (Arthur, both can be vain) * Gladdy/Numtum 4 (the Numtums, both are splendid and into fashion) * Veronica Lodge (Archie series, both are rich, splendid, rude, vain, and are beautiful) * Nancy Clancy (Fancy Nancy, both are spoiled and beautiful) * Hilda Spellman (Archie series, both are splendid and beautiful) * Betty Cooper (Archie series, both have blonde hair, are beautiful and vain sometimes) * Mother Earth (Begotten, both always have their noses up high in the air) * Peach, Daisy, & Rosalina (Mario Series, all 4 of them are beautiful, although Peach & Little Miss Splendid have blonde hair and Daisy & Little Miss Splendid have yellow) *Grown Up Gabby (Little Monsters, both have the same hairstyle, a similar hair colour, wear red high heels, wear a large broad brimmed hat, and love fashion) * Takane Shijou (The Idolmaster, both are splendid) Gallery Lola Loud.png|Lola Loud Yuka.png|Yuka Astrid.png|Astrid Olivia.png|Olivia Ankha.png|Ankha Daisy the diesel railcar.png|Daisy the Diesel Railcar Lili Rochefort.PNG|Lili Rochefort Screenshot_20190711-143409_YouTube.jpg|Veronica Lodge Screenshot 20190711-135639 YouTube.jpg|Betty Cooper 800px-Mario-Tennis-Ultra-Smash-10.jpg|Peach 800px-Mario-tennis-15.jpg|Daisy 800px-Rosalina-Wave-MarioTennisUltraSmash.png|Rosalina CGI James.png|James Rarity.png|Rarity eQ3qDzp.jpg|Goose Grown-Up_Gabby.png|Grown-Up Gabby Takane_Shijou.jpg|Takane Shijou Official_neo_sally_acorn_by_elesis_knight-d8qoion.png|Sally Acorn Category:Main series